I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic pilot ignition and, more specifically, to an electronic pilot ignition that users have to press the safety switch first to start the electronic pilot for flame to prevent children or others from starting the fire accidentally.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that an ignition (as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) has a rectangular hollow shell handle (11), a tube (12) stretches out from one side of the hollow shell handle (11), a gas tank (13) and an electronic pilot (14) are inside the hollow shell handle (11); a gas outlet (131) is on top of the gas tank (13), a soft tube (133) connects to the gas outlet (131), the other side of the soft tube (133) stretches out to the top of the tube (12) and connects to the ignition area (not shown in FIG) of the ignition (1); a pulling board (135) is on the proper location of the gas outlet (131) of the gas tank (13), a starter (141) is on the bottom of the electronic pilot (14), the end of the starter (141) stretches down and connects to the free end of the pulling board (135), the electronic pilot (14) connects to the ignition (1) through a wire (143) and connects to the inner brim of the tube (12) with another wire (not shown in FIG) to form a ignition loop.
An open hole (not shown in FIG) is on the free end of the handle (11) corresponding to the starter (141) and pulling board (135), an ignition switch (15) is installed freely on the open to let the ignition switch (15) move forward or backward on the handle (11), an ignition board (151) is beneath the ignition switch (15), the end of the ignition switch (15) stretches down and connects to the free end of the starter (141) and the pulling board (135), when the ignition switch is moved forward, the ignition board (151) can push the starter (141) and the pulling board (135) together, the pulling board (135) pulls the gas outlet (131) of the gas tank (13), the gas inside of the gas tank (13) flows through the soft tube (133) and reaches the ignition area of the ignition (1), at the same time to have the electronic pilot (14) generate a pilot fire on the ignition area of the ignition (1) and make fire by the gas of the gas tank (13) and the pilot fire generated by the electronic pilot (14).
In order to prevent users from ignite fire accidentally, a horizontal open (111) is on back of the handle (11) that is corresponding to the ignition board (151), a safety switch (16) is installed freely on the horizontal open (111), a blocking bar (161) is on the safety switch (16), when the safety switch is on the location of the ignition switch (15), the ignition switch (15) can not be pushed forward to ignite, when the safety switch (16) is off the location of the ignition switch (15), the ignition switch (15) is moved forward to make fire, the mechanism can prevent users from push the ignition switch (15) for accident.
However when the ignition (1) is played by children, the safety switch (16) that exposes external to the shell body is detected easily, the safety switch (16) can be moved away from the location that block the ignition switch (15) to push the ignition switch (15), that might cause fire and result accident. The safety switch (16) of the ignition (1) cannot really effectively prevent children cause fire and accident.